Roy Koopa
"DAHHHH, SHUUUDAPPP! WE'LL NEVA GET STARTED!" - Roy: Super Mario Bros. 3 Cartoon Roy is the second largest of the Koopaling children, behind Morton Koopa Jr.. He is seen wearing a pink mask and spiked collar. He also likes to wear dark sunglasses. He uses his weight to his advantage. He loves bullying his other siblings, which is why in the cartoons, his name was changed to Bully. He is the third oldest. Super Mario Bros. 3 Roy appears as the fifth boss of the game. He has conquered Sky Land. To beat him the player must jump on his head. However, in addition to shoot wand rings, he can jump in his shell and cause an earthquake which temporarily pins Mario to the ground. Although Roy is stronger than the others, three bounces on the head will take care of him. His debut was in this very game. Super Mario World Roy is once again the fifth boss of this game. To beat him you must do the usual three-jumps-on-the-head routine. Roys attacks include running up the walls and stomping down in his shell like Morton. In addition to this, the walls of the room are constantly closing in on them, even when Roy is stunned. So the player had better get jumping before they get seriously squished! Yoshi's Safari Roy is the seventh boss in this game. He appears in Float Castle I. For this battle he fights in a hot air balloon. The balloon is calm at first until you destroy it's arms and cannon. After hich the balloon will get mad and sprout out six cannons on the balloon itself. When the balloon's carrage goes down Roy appears. That's the time eo strike. Beat him and you get the Ruby gem. Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga Roy appears as another Beanbean Boss. He can breath fire and stomp. He also has a time Bob-omb, Like his sister, Wendy O. Koopa, and his youngest brother, (If you don't count Bowser Jr.,) Larry Koopa. Once the player beats Bowletta, everyone leaves, including the now restored Bowser, Roy, and the others. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Unlike his past appearances, where he was the fifth Koopaling that the player had to fight, Roy appears in World 2 instead. He is first fought in the Tower level. In battle, Roy will make jumps and ground pounds. If Mario doesn't jump when Roy lands on the ground, he'll be stunned by the shockwave, leaving him vulnerable. Roy's magic is pink in color and will hurt Mario if he comes in contact with it. Like most other bosses, three stomps on the head will defeat him. In the castle Kamek, helps him by magically bringing down pipes that Roy can use. Roy will then jump into a random Warp Pipe and start shuffling around. He'll then jump out of a pipe and make a huge shockwave, stunning Mario. Not only will Mario jump while he lands to avoid his shockwaves, but he also has to be careful not to be crushed by Roy from above. After 3 stomps, Roy is defeated. Category:Enemies Category:Royalty Category:Koopas Category:Bosses